trying to be funny just to make my friends laugh but I am a failure so
by Balladisabitch
Summary: trying to be funny just to make my friends laugh but I am a failure so I probably made them uncomfortable instead...


Ok... so I've noticed my fanfictions have been coming out... depressing lately and I've been making many sad... so I decided to write something funny for once.

This one isn't a Parappa fanfic so I'm sorry. This is only SEMI NSFW... also sorry. This isn't quiet a pair/ship fanfic either. Again. Fucking sorry.

Here we go!

Space don't you dare take this the wrong fucking way... ENJOY EVERY ONE!

It was 12:00 am.

"Ballaaaaaaadddd... Ballad salaaaaaddd..." Space whined.

"wut?" Ballad asked. They were both lying down on beds. One mattress had Ballad, the other, Space.

"Ballaaaaaaaadddd salaaaaaaaaaad" He continued to whine like the whiniest whiner he is.

"wut?" Ballad salad asked.

"I'm borreeeeddddd..." Space said.

"I'm hungry..." Ballad replied.

"OH HEY! DO YOU LIKE MACARONI?!" Space yelled.

"YEAH!" salad yelled.

"NOW WITH THESE SOCKS! WE CAN EAT THE LETTER R!" Space yelled.

"wait... what the fuck... what did that have to do with-"

"NOW WITH THESE SOCKS WE CAN EAT THE LETTER BLEACH!"

"uh..."

Piggy was watching them secretly. He yelled.

"HEY! SANDER'S HAVING A PARTY!"

Both salad and Space were quiet for like 20 minutes.

"WE GOTTA GET THERE!" Space screamed, his thicc ass arm grabbed salad by the foot and dragged her outside.

"WE GOTTA BUY A HAT FOR SANDER!" Space yelled as he threw salad in the store.

"Space... I..." salad was interrupted.

Space bought a hat that said "fuck me daddy" on it, with hot pink edges.

Space put on the hat and grabbed salad by the arm and fucking dragged her body.

They made it to Sander's house. Space threw it at him.

"that's thoughtful guys! You didn't have to!" Sander said.

Space grabbed salad by the face, shoved his face so damn close to her's.

"YOU HEAR THAT SALAD!? we didn't need to buy a hat" Space had a breakdown. But then he grabbed Ballad by the neck and he flew up to the sky.

He flew so fucking high that this happened:

"Who can say where the road goes?"

He crashed back down to his house, busting a fucking hole in his roof.

"SALAAAAAAD" Space whined.

Ballad couln't even speak due to being cut off too quickly.

"moan for me." Space licked the inside of Ballad's ear, licking some ear wax.

"NO." salad replied.

"yes." Space replied.

"NO." salad replied.

"yes." Space replied.

"NO." salad replied.

"yes." Space replied.

"NO." salad replied.

"yes." Space replied.

"NO..." salad replied.

"ok fine..." salad gave in.

SHE FUCKING MADE FAKE ASS MOANS FOR SPACE WHILE CRYING AND PLACED HER HAND ON HER FACE.

"we're gonna go to fucking jail aren't we...?" Space said.

Ballad quickly hopped in bed and covered herself in the quilts.

It was like 2 fucking AM.

"Spaaaaaaaaaaacccccccccceeeeeee..." salad whined.

"wut?"

"FUCKING MOAN MY NAME BITCH!" salad demanded.

"k sure..." Space replied.

HE MADE DEEP, LONG, SOMEWHAT CONVINCING, MOANS AS HE WAS MOANING BALLAD'S FUCKING STUPID NAME.

Each time Space stopped, he'd hear a weird noise. It sounded like someone grabbing their cheek filled with spit while flopping around.

"I DIDN'T TELL YOU TO FUCKING STOP BITCH!" salad yelled.

Space moaned again.

But when he stopped, he heard the noise again.

"what the fuck is-" Space ripped the quilt off salad.

Salad was biting the fucking shit out of her right hand, causing her to bleed, accidentally ripping a damn finger nail off, as her fucking iphone was on vibrate and it was shoved to damn far up her fucking puss, her face was red. (note: I do NOT do that shit in real life... the hand biting yes. The iphone? NO.)

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Space screamed.

"I'M SORRY! YOU JUST HAVE A SEXY VOICE AND SANDER AGREES!" salad screamed.

"no not that..." Space grabbed the fucking jizzed covered iphone and turned the vibrate off.

"jeez... that was annoying..." it was like Space didn't even fucking process what he was seeing.

Ballad salad felt ashamed. She grabbed her box cutter and slit her throat with it...

Space just stared and didn't acknowleged it like the fuck wit he is.

"oh my god..." he said emotionlessly.

"OH MY GOD!" he screamed with fear.

"THAT'S A BOX CUTTER! I NEEDED ONE OF THOSE!" Space grabbed the blood soaked cutter.

He threw salad's body in a furnace.

Salad came back.

"SALAD! HOW DID YOU COME HERE?!" Space screamed.

"YOU'RE A FUCKING RETARD" salad screamed as she kicked Space in the hairy nuts.

Ballad went to the bed. Space went in the same bed.

"stop... you're crushing me..." salad said.

"I can't help it... you feel like a marshmellow..." Space said.

"I wonder if you taste like one" Space bit the shit out of Ballad's arm.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" salad was bleeding.

"fuck is right..." Space said.

Salad punched him.

"SALLAAAAAAAAAAADDDDD" Space groaned.

"WHAT?!" salad screamed.

"hi."

"HIIII?!"

spit was every where.

Salad sighed.

"I NEED FUCKING WANK MATERIAL!" salad screamed.

"why...?" Space said.

"BECAUSE I NEEEEED IT AND I MAKE EVERY OOOOONE WANK MATERIIAAAALLLL! FUCKING DAMMIT!" salad screamed.

"I... I'm sorry..." Space cried.

"why are you crying...?" salad asked.

"BECAUSE IM A HORRIBLE FRIEND." Space cried.

"yes, but you're MY horrible thicc friend..." salad replied.

Space wiped his boogers on salad.

Salad just giving a face of despair.

"I don't want this... SOMEONE FUCKING POLE DANCE AND LAP DANCE ON ME NAKED!" salad screamed.

Space was about to pull his undies off.

"NOT YOU" salad screamed, making Space cry.

Piggy came in the room to show the two he had an ear. He discovered that he had a fucking ear.

salad was so shocked she couldn't believe it.

Sander came in and he showed off his muscular upper body strength which turned every one on.

Morty crawled in the room like a damn catipeller or however the fuck you spell it.

Then Trulor ran in screaming.

The six of them crawled in the same bed.

"THIS IS GONNA BE AMAZING! BED SLEEPING DEATH PARTY EVER" Trulor screamed, causing everyone's ears to bleed.

salad kissed Trulor's face.

Sander kissed Space's ass hole.

Morty licked the ear wax in Piggy's ear.

oh God what the fuck.

penis penis penis.

I'M LOSING IT OVER HERE AND I PROBABLY SOUND LIKE A DISGUSTING PSYCHO AND PROBABLY MAKING ALL OF YOU DISTURBED AND DISGUSTED BECAUSE I'M A HORRIBLE PIECE OF SHIT FRIEND WHO MAKES PEOPLE CRY LIKE HOLY FUCK WHY DO YOU ALL LOVE ME?!

no no no that's not the point...

Back to the subject...

you know what...

I ran out of ideas.

you there...

yes you...

you reading this...

send in some ideas.

send in some fanfictions.

send in some drawings.

I don't even care if their NSFW or weird or not.

I JUST FUCKING NEED IT.

I love all of you but myself!

"LET ME SEE YOUR FUCKING FACE!" Space said.

"NO!" salad screamed as Space's dumb ass fucking ripped salad's mask off causing the world to explode.

THE END BITCHES.

SERIOUSLY JUST FUCKING LEAVE ME.

JUST DO IT.

I'M NOT WORTH IT.

BUT I'D APPRECIATE IT IF Y'ALL RETURNED THE FAVOR...

love...

some bitch 3 (penis heart).

SOMEBODY DRAW ME SOME FUCKING GPLART FOX PORN OR SOMETHING.


End file.
